Сандлвуд/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Twilight and Spike -where are we- EG.png Twilight observes eco kids EG.png Canterlot High School eco kids EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table EG.png Fluttershy banging cups on the table 2 EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Twilight singing -school pride- EG.png Students smiling at Twilight's song EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png Twilight -forever be alone- EG.png [[My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки|Радужный рок'' короткометражки]] Music to My Ears Eco-kids playing with hacky sack EG2.png Player Piano Rarity apologizing to students EG2.png A Case for the Bass Applejack's house EG2.png Shake your Tail! Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Sonic Rainbooms singing -Shake Your Tail!- EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish (new version) EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity run into first photo booth EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Unnamed male students hanging Mane Event poster EG2.png Unnamed male students fist-bump EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Students behind the cafeteria doors EG2.png Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Male students looking distrustful EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Flash and unnamed boy about to fight EG2.png Arguing CHS students with backs to the screen EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Eco-kids argue with the Diamond Dogs EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Eco-kids and Flash Drive face off EG2.png Flash Drive versus the Eco-Kids EG2.png Flash Sentry publicly ridicules Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Audience booing at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms join the principals on stage EG2.png Applejack walking past booing students EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Trixie finishing off Trick of My Sleeve EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience feels the shockwave EG2.png Audience after shockwave EG2.png Короткометражки "Игры дружбы" Фото Финиш Photo Finish and the Snapshots appear EG3.png The Snapshots go to work EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Valhallen EG3.png Photo Finish snaps camera under legs EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos upside-down EG3.png Photo Finish snaps photos while lying down EG3.png Photo Finish takes more pictures EG3.png Photo Finish 'Enough! I go!' EG3.png Photo Finish speeds away again EG3.png В любви и Играх дружбы все средства хороши Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood mentions the Friendship Games tryouts EG3.png Sandalwood 'there are limited spots' EG3.png Sandalwood 'bring your A-game!' EG3.png Sandalwood runs off EG3.png Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Sandalwood finishes his act EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Школьный плакат Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Sandalwood suggests a peace-themed banner EG3.png Sandalwood 'one love, bros' EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Sandalwood smushes paint between his hands EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Paint spills on Sandalwood's side of the banner EG3.png Sandalwood in surprise EG3.png Sandalwood 'you're harshing the flow!' EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Sandalwood upset at Flash and Micro EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Sandalwood 'the self-replicating material' EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna 'just add Welcome Crystal Prep' EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Fade-in shot of Canterlot High School EG3.png Flash Sentry --other than us losing-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students --Our time is now!-- EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png Sunset in the library background EG3.png Students walking outside CHS EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sour Sweet crushing her punch cup EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Luna testing Micro and Sandalwood's birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood defeated EG3.png Micro and Sandalwood take defeat in stride EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Crusaders and CHS students cheer EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png CHS students in shock and fear EG3.png CHS students in an excited uproar EG3.png Rainbooms prepare for the final event EG3.png Rainbow Dash --we have to play!-- EG3.png Rainbow Dash --this is the last event!-- EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Students see Sunset and Sci-Twi turn back to normal EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi lowering to the ground EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi back to normal EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips showing their poorly made birdhouse EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды Вечнозелёного леса'' Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna --some of our favorite memories-- EG4.png Bulk Biceps --arts and crafts!-- EG4.png Bulk --my mom needs new pot holders-- EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Campers start building the new dock EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood in a sailboat EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze with her breath EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood shrugging EG4.png Derpy and Sandalwood's boat goes sailing behind Twilight EG4.png The campers' dock is destroyed EG4.png Sunset and Rainbow help the disoriented campers EG4.png Sandalwood --it was so weird-- EG4.png Sandalwood --stuck in a middle of the lake-- EG4.png Sandalwood --all of a sudden, bam!-- EG4.png Sandalwood --pushed right into the dock-- EG4.png Timber Spruce helping Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Sandalwood --I kicked my beanbag into the lake!-- EG4.png Derpy --I'm all out of arrows!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce entering the camp mess hall EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Canterlot High campers make paper lanterns EG4.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Sunset Shimmer --what we've been able to do here-- EG4.png Sunset Shimmer --make her embrace the new magic-- EG4.png Sunset Shimmer --not that she has any-- EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Derpy trying to make a breeze in Gloriosa's memories EG4.png Vines sprout out of the water behind Derpy's boat EG4.png Vines pushing Derpy's boat forward at high speed EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy touching the camp totem pole EG4.png Gloriosa causes vines to grow over the totem pole EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Sandalwood, Trixie, and Bulk cowering in fear EG4.png Branches surrounding the gazebo EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Trixie and Sandalwood watching the magic rain EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Trixie and Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy --maybe it's for the best-- EG4.png Sunset Shimmer directing the CHS campers EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия танца Octavia and Sandalwood in the diner EGS1.png Rarity sitting alone in a diner booth EGS1.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Магия зеркала Sunset and Starlight look at passing students EGS3.png CHS students record demon Juniper with their phones EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood looking scared EGS3.png Aqua Blossom, Sophisticata, and Sandalwood as paparazzi EGS3.png Mother and son looking starstruck at Juniper Montage EGS3.png en:Sandalwood/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей